


Cafe Crema Headcanon:

by WhereAnaWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAnaWrites/pseuds/WhereAnaWrites
Summary: The one with their favorite mugs, and the question...





	Cafe Crema Headcanon:

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was asked a few questions via tumblr for Cafe Crema and it turned into a mini headcanon...I decided to post it here as well :)  
> It's formatted a little differently.

_ I was asked these questions for Café Crema and decided to post them here as well:  _

****

** Describe their favorite mugs that they use at home! colors? was it a gift or a spontaneous buy for themselves? **

\- Charlie has two favorite mugs she uses at home. 

-If one is dirty, she’ll use the other.

-One time, she was out of coffee (too busy at work to remember to pick up some more) and she was desperate; Bucky caught her dumping leftover coffee from one mug into the other to make one full cup, to which he scolded her in playful disgust, before he held up a bag full of her favorite types of coffee he just bought

-The first mug is one that Collin made her; it was arts and crafts day with the parents at Loving Arms. It’s a white mug splattered with all different colors of greens and purples and oranges. He gifted it to her that very same day with a bright smile on his little face.

-The other is big mug, 

-or “its a soup bowl” Bucky deadpanned when he first saw it. 

-But it’s her favorite because it’s marbled with different shades of blue and every time she uses it, she tells Bucky that it matches his eyes. She picked it out just for that reason in the last minute purchase line at the store.

-Bucky wasn’t one to start collecting mugs. He just used the same plain white one at the compound.

-That is, until he met Charlotte, and it was only one month into dating when she had excitedly surprised him with a spill proof mug, with a rotating bottom. He couldn’t keep his glare at her for more than five seconds because she was laughing too hard, and it ended up with him tackling her and kissing on her couch.

-He uses it every time he spends the night at her place (which is almost every night). It’s pink. He loves it.

** A silly seasonal one but they use it all year anyways? **

\- Charlie has a temperature changing Halloween mug, and Bucky can’t get over the fact that the image changes when hot liquid is poured inside. It’s a white mug, but little orange jack-o-lanterns appears when in use.

\- Charlie got Bucky a Grinch mug. You know the ones that are the actual faces of characters. But the handle is a heart shape. 

-They watched the movie and Bucky secretly thinks his heart always grows three sizes too big whenever she smiles at him. He uses it whenever he can.

-Together they use (share), a cliché touristy one of the Rockefeller Christmas tree because it reminds them both of that night they walked around the city viewing the decorations. 

-(It was also that same night, the first night, Bucky stayed over)

** Do either or both have one that says something ridiculous? **

\- “ _No use crying over spilled beans_ ”

\- “ _I like you a latte_ ”, because Bucky is a soft sappy puppy of a man and blushed a little when he gave it to Evelyn

\- Charlie got Bucky to sit down and marathon the Harry Potter movies…to which she got him a mug that says “ _Espresso Patronum_ ”

-They now have a cabinet full of mugs, collectors and practical ones, right above the coffee station in their shared apartment.   
  
-And when Bucky proposes, it isn’t at Ella Cafe where they met as he literally crashed into her life. Or Loving Arms Center, or the park, or in front of the Rockefeller tree a year after they were dating. Nope.

-He purposes by surprising Charlie in bed with breakfast and homemade pumpkin bread (he begged Pete for the recipe and worked really hard on it). He brings the tray in as she sits up, looking beautiful and sleepy and every bit his. 

-The tray holds a plate of eggs and toast and bacon, and the pumpkin bread. Strangely though, there’s the “ _i love you a latte_ ” mug full of coffee, but there’s a to-go cup there as well with Ella’s Cafe logo on it.

\- Charlie is only slightly confused, but since it’s maple latte season, she doesn’t find it unusual.

-Until she picks it up and the weight doesn’t match a cup of liquid. She gives Bucky a confused little look, then pops off the top. She tilts the cup upside down.

-A small black box falls into her palm.

-Before she can open it, before she can even properly react, Bucky is carefully opening the box.

-”I knew I was falling in love with you that first night you dragged me out into the cold to watch the snow fall at 3 am.”

-”You held snowflakes in your hand,” Charlie says breathlessly. She stares at the simple, yet stunning ring in the box. Then looks at Bucky.

-”Yeah,” He chuckles nervously. His cheeks are a dusty pink, but his eyes remain on her. “I just figured…I would love to be woken up in the middle of the night to watch the snow with you for the rest of my life. If that’s okay.”

\- Charlie is too busy smiling to respond, and too busy reaching for the ring. Bucky takes her left hand instead, and pulls the ring from it’s little nesting spot.

-”Will you marry me, Charlotte?” Bucky asks, his voice shaking just a little. “I mean, I haven’t knocked your coffee over for a good 8 months now.”

-She laughs softly, taking the ring from his fingers to slip it on her left fourth finger. “Well, how could I say no to that progress? Of course I’ll marry you, Bucky.”

-The expression on Bucky’s face will be one Charlie remembers forever as he tackles her in a gleeful kiss. 

-He may not have spilled her coffee, but he did knock the plate of food all over the bed. Neither of them care.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
